I Would Have Been Your Daddy Skull
Please note as part of this article contains a crossover with South Park. While Master Chief (Boo!) Jumps though the rings a grunt runs up to the beginning of the shield bridge and puts the skull there, and is hoping that MC will cry. *Grunt: "Ahahaha! He think he need to jumps through those rings but I'm the one who has it!" *Chief, exhausted from jumping so much: "Hey." *Grunt: "Ha! I had the skull the whole time! You didn't have to go through that crap." *Chief: "So?" (picks up skull and proceeds to leave) *Grunt: "No!" (starts jumping in front of Chief, annoying) "Be sad! You didn't have to pay me! You could've just killed me and taken it!" (The stinky Chief rips off his backpack) *Chief: "Say the Flipyap thing and THEN I'll cry." *Grunt, beginning to suffocate: "But I'm Yapflip, his brother! Why would I..." (takes breath) "You...killed Flip...yap. Or... Yapflip..." (dies) *Other grunt: "This time it was Yapflip." (Arbiter takes the skull and bashes the grunt with it.) MC goes back to the Tsavo Highway level with IWHBYD on. He is watching a brute, hoping it will say something. *Brute: "Where is he?" *Chieftain: "Calm down, here this will cheer you up!" (Swings hammer at a grunt who goes flying) *Grunt, going extremely fast over the horizon: I always hated yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooou! (A marine is walking by on a street and the grunt lands there) *Marine: "OMG, H4X0R, IT R END OF TEH WURLD! RAYNING GRUNTS! WTF?!" *MC: "That's it! (bleep) you, Brutes. I have the skull! Say something funny!" *Brute: "Where the (bleep) were you? We're bored here. We wanna kill you and save it in Theater so we can get Reconz." *MC: "I want Reconz!" (Arbiter, offended there's no Reconz for Elites walk away) *Brute: "Looks like we have a problem!" *MC: "Bet your hairy ass we do!" *Grunt: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I shaved this guy's ass this morning." (MC snipes him. Waaaaaaah! Then a grunt goes kamikaze) *Kamikaze Grunt: "Fear my bright blue balls!" *MC: "Thank you! God!" (It turns out he's playing IWHBYD bingo. He's too busy crossing that quote off he doesn't the Grunt exploding right in front of him. He dies! Yay!) During The Ark Level, MC has respawned and is continuing his game of IWHBYD Bingo. Arbiter, the heretic turd, sees 343 Guilty Lightbulb flying in a circle in front of some Brutes *Arbiter: "Hey! Guilty Dumbass! There's Brutes there!" *Brute: "He's with the Yapflip murderer? Attack!" (They shoot at 343 Guilty Fart. A shot hits him) *343: "Ow. Hey, hey, hey." (Picks up Brute Shot bullet) "Who threw this at me?" (All the Brutes point at Flipyap, who is killed by 343.) *Grunt: "They killed Flipyap! Or Yapflip, was he, it was Yapflip." *MC: "I killed him." (crosses off Flipyap quote) *Grunt: "Yeah, Flipyap was his brother." *Arbiter: "Um..." *Grunt: "Don't tell me I don't know Flipyap! Flipyap and I went to Nipple Academy together." (Getting out his Needlers and points them at MC) "And now he's dead." *MC: "Oh, shit." During the Crow's Nest Mission, a Jackal is sitting nearby a Sleeping Grunt... *Grunt: "Rukt...fist...Merry Christmas..." (The jackal starts smelling the Grunt) "Eh... Jackal Stew." (scared the Jackal backs off) During The Storm, MC, Arbiter and Dr. Poo (The blue elite) are stalking 5 grunts, each watching a hologram of the incredibly sexy Prophet of Truth *Truth: Does this robe make me look fat? *Grunt 1: If I say yes will I be executed? *Truth: No. I want your honest opinion. *Grunt 1: Then, yes it makes you look like a Flood Beach Ball *Truth: Ah, well. I'm already sittin' (Arbiter throws a grenade in the nmidle of the group of Grunts) *Grunt 2: Dabawha? (Grenade go BOOM! The sexy image of Prophet of Truth is destroyed. The Grunts no longer have boners) *MC: Yes! Suck on that! (BLEEP) yeah! (Cartman from South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play ''shows up)'' *Cartman: (BLEEP) you man! Only I say that on MY game, cyborg-ass! *MC: Are you aware I have a gun? Who the (BLEEP) are you? *Cartman: That gun looks like shit. This is a gun! (He sets up a cherry bomb tower. It fires at a grunt who is named Kenny. His real name is Kenmatishwa. Kenny is better, look the point is, he dies!) *Grunt 3: Oh my god, he killed Kenny! *MC: You bastard! That was my job! (Kyle and the real Kenny, plus that guy with the blue hat is there. What his name, uh, Stan) *Kyle: Kenny's not dead he's right here! *Arbishit: WTF is going on?! *Kenny (Muffled. Translated he says "I don't know, I just followed these guys!") *MC: I wanna set up a tower to! Get your 4th Grader butts outta my game! (he sets up a Sticky Bomb Tower, it fires at the real Kenny and kills him!) *Stan: Oh my god, they killed Kenny! *Kyle: You bastard! *Marine: Bungie, is this supposed to happen? *Bungie: (in a God like voice) Yes, it is merely a side effect of the IWHBYD Skull. It is perfectly normal. *Cartman: IWHBYD Skull? *MC: It's this thing that causes alternate dialogue to occur. Like your guys appearance. *Stan: Should be fighting against each other or these pointy guys? *Arbiter: Hmmmmm..... pointy guys. (Stan, Kyle and Cartman set up 5 Laser towers which kills all the grunts. From here on, the UNSC accepted Stan, Kyle and Cartman into their army. Suprisingly, Kenny survived and joined the UNSC too. Now, during Halo 3: ODST. Kenny, Cartman, Stan and the Jew Kid, now with the UNSC, have been assigned to the ODST program. Buck is there. *Buck: Let's get one thing straight! The IWHBYD skull is on. You piss me off, I turn it off, and you go back to your strategic game with the Japanese annoucer. *Cartman: Dude, calm down. *Buck: You seem like the quiet type. You will do recon and will therefore need this. (presents the fatty with Recon Armour) *Cartman: Kick ass! *Romeo: Yeah, yeah. Get in your pods, you creep me out. (smacks Rookie with the butt of his sniper rifle) Wake up, buttercup. *Dutch: Don't mind him, Rookie. Don't mind the 4th Graders too I don't know what the (bleep) their doing here. Sometimes it pays to be the silent type. (Hands Rookie, an SMG. He then hands a rocket launcher... to himself and gives the South Park dudes and Pistol. Of course, Cartman gets a Spartan Laser) *Stan: Goddammit! *Buck: Pods, now. (Everyone enters their pods) We're dropping into hell, Marines, time to grow a pair. (The pods drop, Kenny screams on the way down and a Banshee crashes into him, causing his pod to hit the space elevator, killing him.) *Stan: They killed Kenny! *Mickey: Should we be concerned? *Kyle: Yes! *Dutch: I wanna say it! Ooh... you... monster. *Kyle: It's bastard, you bastard! (Slipspace rupture, EMP, yadda yadda yadda, Cartman's pod crashes into Rookie's Pod) *Cartman: Screw you GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuys..... Rookie wakes up 6 hours later and finds an audio recording on his lap. He plays the recording. It's from Cartman's pod. *(recording starts) Cartman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHH! I hit something! Hopefully Kyle! *Kyle: Right here, fatass! Where's the Rookie?! *Cartman: I can see him. His helmet's off. Eww, he's a ginger. (not saying Rookie is. I have no bleeping idea what Rookie looks like.) *Buck: Is he OK?! *Cartman: His pod's spinning on it's side and is spinning, like Uranus, at least 100 miles per hour. Heh, heh. Uranus. He IS knocked out, and bleeding. Over. *Buck: Dammit: We gotta calculate where he's gonna - - (Buck's sentence eerily ends. The sound of a crash is heard on the recording. Stan can be faintly heard swearing as if his pod is next to Cartman's) *Stan: What the (bleep) did you do? *Cartman: Wasn't my fault! It was the fat Dare chick for screwing up the - - (glass shattering is heard. Extremely loud wind. Glass shattering is heard again. We can hear the wlakie talkie argument again, but it's slightly sucky quality.) So screw you guys! *Kyle: Dude, how can you say that! *Cartman: I just can, you see - - (crash, recording ends) *Rookie: Oh, (bleep) no.